five_nights_at_candys_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Candy the Cat
FNaC1 = Candy the Cat (também conhecido como apenas Candy ou Toy Candy) é o principal antagonista de Five Nights at Candy's. Ele é um gato animatrônico que, como os outros, vagueia ao redor do restaurante em busca do guarda noturno. Ele é conhecido também por se aproximá-se por ambas as portas (semelhante ao comportamento de RAT), e pode ser detectado por um brilho branco nos seus olhos. Antes de Five Nights at Candy's ser planejado. Candy era apenas um animatrônico fan made criado por Emil Macko. Aparência Candy é um gato animatrônico azul claro que usa uma gravata vermelha e tem as bochechas vermelhas. Ele também possui pálpebras roxas, íris marrons, e sobrancelhas ligeiramente grossas. Ele também possui uma aparência semelhante ao Old Candy, pois ambos são gatos azuis com orelhas pontudas. Porém outra semelhança é que os dois contém cores fortes. Quando ele se move fora do palco, ele tem pupilas brilhantes brancas. Além disso, por vezes suas íris podem ficar menores. Ele se assemelha bastante aos animatrônicos toys. Localidades Candy estará de pé ao lado de Cindy na Cam 1, às vezes, Cindy vai vaguear fora do palco com Candy ainda de pé. Candy, em seguida, estará de pé na frente do poster da Cindy na Cam 2, então ele quer ficar na frente das cortinas de Chester na Cam 5, em seguida, ele ficará na frente do que parece ser uma máquina de arcade na Cam 8 e, depois disso, ele irá para a Cam 7 e, finalmente, acabar na porta esquerda na Cam 6. Candy também pode ir para a Cam 5, e então para a Cam 3 e, finalmente, ficar perto da porta direita na Cam 4. Uma vez que ele é bloqueado pela porta, ele vai voltar para o Palco, assim reiniciando seu ciclo aleatoriamente. Comportamento Candy e Cindy são conhecidos por estarem vindo e voltando ao Escritório com mais frequência do que outros animatrônicos, com exceção de Blank. Candy pode ser visto em qualquer porta com olhos brancos brilhantes. Se o jogador não fecha a porta na frente dele enquanto ele está por uma das portas, Candy, dá um jumpscare no jogador. Candy também tem a capacidade de dar jumpscare no jogador, enquanto uma queda de energia ocorre. Ao contrário de Freddy Fazbear de Five Nights at Freddy's, Candy vai esperar fora do escritório, enquanto a luz da lâmpada cabeça em The Office está piscando. Logo após que luz se for, Candy dá um jumpscares no jogador, assim voltando a tela inicial do jogo. Trívia * Candy foi roubado de Emil "Ace" Macko. BFPFilms424 (conhecido por ter criado o fan-made The Return to Freddy's) usou-o para o fan-made e renomeou-o "Sugar". * Houve um debate sobre o que a cor deste animatrônico, algumas pessoas dizem que ele é roxo, enquanto outros dizem que ele é azul. Quando Emil Macko lançou uma imagem de uma versão plushie de Candy, ele era azul. ** Se você olhar nas imagens iniciais de Candy na galeria de imagem de Emil Macko, as imagens mostram o Candy com a cor azul. * Uma imagem de Candy foi lançado no Twitter do falso Scott Cawthon, e algumas pessoas achava que ele ia aparecer em FNaF3, mas foi mais tarde confirmado falso. * Se você iluminar o teaser de Candy com a palavra "em breve", você vai ter esses números: "01000110" "01001110" "01000001" e "01000011". Pode ser o código binário devido a sair como "FNAC" quando decodificado. * A forma de Candy tem as bochechas coradas, e isso é semelhante ao da mesma maneira os novos animatronics Toy com bochechas coradas de Five Nights at Freddy 2. **Ele se assemelha mais especificamente ao Toy Bonnie. * O reflexo de Candy pode ser visto muito ligeiramente ao lado de seu cheque de pagamento de horas extras depois de completar a Noite 6. Parece um quadro de seu jumpscare e por que ele é adicionado é atualmente desconhecida. Ele vai desaparecer lentamente e tornar-se mais fácil de ver, e é como um reflexo no chão. |-| FNaC2 = No momento, não temos nenhuma informação sobre este personagem, caso saiba, mande no Mural de algum Administrador, obrigado. |-| Galeria = Tittle_screen_1.png|Candy no menu principal do jogo, variação 1 Tittle_screen_2.png|Candy no menu principal do jogo, variação 2 Tittle_screen_3.png|Candy no menu principal do jogo, variação 3 Cam 1 2.png|Candy e Cindy na CAM 1 Cam 2.png|Candy na CAM 2 Cam 1 1.png|Candy, sozinho na CAM 1 Candy na cam 3 B.png|Candy na CAM 3 Candy na Cam 8.png|Candy na CAM 8 Candy na Cam 7.png|Candy na CAM 7 Candy Twiglight.gif|Candy mexendo sua cabeça de forma anormal no menu principal do jogo Teaser_01.png|Candy no Teaser de Five Nights at Candy's BlankBeta.png Reverse puppet 4.gif Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Reverse puppet 1.gif 9uzetu8wunaz.jpg Monster-Rat.png Lollipop.png Old Candy no minigame.jpg Candy The Cat em Um MiniGame que pode ser jogado na Noite 5.png Fnaf edits nightmare rat cutout by sans255-da6zjfe.png Cat Jumpscare.gif Miscelâneas Candy rosto.png|Rosto de Candy dando um jumpscare Cartaz.PNG|Cartaz de Candy e Cindy Rosto.png|O ícone do jogo, mostrando o rosto de Candy Candy Plushie.png|Candy Plushie no escritório Teaser.jpg|Teaser do Jogo Candy Observando.png|Candy observando o jogador pela porta direita Burgues e fries.png|Jornal de Candy's Burguers e Fries CANDY DEATH.gif|Jumpscare de Candy Refletido.png|Candy refletindo ao lado do cheque Candy Name.png|Nome de Candy na Custom Night Candy-0.png|Candy visto nos Extras do jogo Candy e seus amigos.png|Candy e seus amigos Shadow Candy Jumpscare.png|Jumpscare do shadow candy Nightmare CAT.jpg|Candy do fnac 3 no extras Candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Jumpscare do candy Itstimefortheshowfnac.jpg|Teaser de candy Teaser_03.png|teaser do old candy BlankBeta.png Teaser 03.png Reverse puppet 4.gif Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Its Him.gif 9uzetu8wunaz.jpg The Joy of Creation Reborn.png BlankBeta.png Reverse puppet 8.gif Reverse puppet 4.gif Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Five nights at candy s candy and cindy the cat by xx fr4g tr4p xx-d9y853e.jpg Fnac 2 cindy teaser sfm by xxalexproxx-d9wngmx.png.jpg Old candy x cindy art trade by lafergas-d9kj4ju.png.jpg NewCandy.png Five-Nights-at-Candys-Cindy-Poster.png CUeq5y2W4AA7zsi.png Funtime Foxy MLP.png Shadow Candy Jumpscare.png Monster Vinnie.png Withered blank na cam13 .png 9uzetu8wunaz.jpg BlankBeta.png Teaser 03.png 2.png Reverse puppet 8.gif Reverse puppet 4.gif Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Reverse puppet 1.gif Its Him.gif The Joy of Creation Reborn.png 21372382 972165812925094 8174847602232131584 n.jpg Five nights at candy s candy and cindy the cat by xx fr4g tr4p xx-d9y853e.jpg Fnac 2 cindy teaser sfm by xxalexproxx-d9wngmx.png.jpg Old candy x cindy art trade by lafergas-d9kj4ju.png.jpg The_Broken.png The Broken.png BlankBeta.png Teaser 03.png CUeq5y2W4AA7zsi.png Itstimefortheshowfnac.jpg ShadowRatTwitch1.gif Monster VinnieFullBody.png Nightmare CAT.jpg Monster-Rat.png golden_candy_the_cat_full_body_by_frixosisawesome2002-d9rmm59.png Chester_full_body_updated_by_frixosisawesome2002-d9na4zp.png reverse_puppet_concept_by_kizy_ko-daxry9v.png 777.png 3085b1c32afbfce0ea3e1fcfaff66174.jpg Blank_thank_you_image_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9wg8hs.png 785888a7080927b6380ae814603022fea4aff70b_hq.jpg _sfm__the_joy_of_creation_by_nightmareeramthgin-dbk92k7.png old_candy_x_cindy_____art_trade___by_lafergas-d9kj4ju.png.jpg foxy_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d96n887.png old_candy_thankyou_image_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9u3xn8.png RAT_FNaC_2_Transparent.png five_nights_at_candy_s__candy_and_cindy_the_cat_by_xx_fr4g_tr4p_xx-d9y853e.jpg Its_Him.gif 224881239004202.png en:Candy the Cat Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Extras Categoria:Gatos